Unmasked
by TheStarsBurnedMySoul
Summary: A short read from chibi Seiryuu's POV about his fate and the only father-figure he ever had.


**Disclaimer:** **Akatsuki no Yona and all its characters, including Shin-ah and Ao, belong to Kusanagi Mizuho who, by the way, isn't me.**

* * *

The nervous system is such a marvelous mechanism, it's unmatchable. The nerves of these people, I can see right through them. Like a numbing signal transmitted from one neuron to the next, I travel on the same routes every little feeling and detail linking them to the real world does. My consciousness extends to their bodies. I can see what they all see simultaneously. The world has never been so clear, so colourful. It's beautiful. Sight, hearing and touch, I'm about sure I could take over all their senses if I wanted to. I may even grasp their hearts. A human heart's beat, to my ears, sounds like such a brave melody; prettier than the shimmering of bells and so persistent, it fascinates me. Yet that cute tiny muscle, if I happen to finger it ever so slightly and even if I try to time it right, turns numb at the contact. I didn't mean for it to go silent.

These eyes of mine are gold. Usually people like glitter and gold, that's what Ao said. Ao and I are poor thus I've never seen gold except in Ao's eyes. Ao's eyes are just like mine. Now that I think about it, it's a pity they'll never open again. I never wished to put Ao in the dark but he was rather glad to turn blind. I've never seen him as happy as the day he got to die as a simple human being. The day he died was also the first time I saw Ao cry. I know he was crying for me, though it's my birth that caused his death. I thought he'd be mad at me. Not that Ao would miss life; his life hadn't been nice. Mine probably won't be either, because the villagers never liked the gold in our gazes. They are still afraid they'd turn into stone if they looked at it directly. Ao said that was just a stupid rumour. For most of his life, the only heart Ao tried desperately to harden into stone was his.

Surely, if a heart turned into gold then it would freeze. No matter how noble the metal it's made of, it could never pump blood again. That's when lives witter and corpses drop. People can't dance any longer to the music of their hearts. Everything becomes so hushed... I'm not sure if I like that or not. It's noiseless in my mind. Is it because I'm a dim-witted brat? The heat reaching my eyes feels like flames in a dragon's chest, it's very relaxing.

Ao...? Ao, we need to talk. I'm falling face first to the ground still I can't feel a thing. I'm paralyzed. My curse is backfiring. I killed people, a lot of big grownups that were coming to take me away. I couldn't go. You and I have never been outside the village. If I went with them, you probably wouldn't be able to find me anymore. Gomenai, gomenai, I'm so sorry. I only wanted to protect the village. Not to get friends, I understand I'll never make any. Protecting the village is what you did. I want to be like you, Ao. You were so strong, how come you fell? Oh, yeah... I'm sorry I let you down, too.

I'm cold. Am I going to die?

Ao, you and I used to listen to the night howling in the moonlight. I can't hear wolves singing to the moon anymore. Are they upset of me? They must be. Do you remember the time you killed a lone wolf that came too close to the children in the village? I thought his pack would celebrate your death and sing to their hearts' content... did no one care about him? No, that's too cruel. It can't be. I guess wolves don't hold grudges then. Or were they grateful you and I buried him afterwards? You could've used his fur to keep warm but you refused to take his skin off. You buried him with all his wild dignity, not many men would've done that. Maybe the wolves liked that about you. If so, Ao, please tell them to take care of me. I'm not sure the villagers will give you a proper burial. I'm not sure about anything anymore. If your corps is thrown to the wolves, will they eat you? I'm scared, nameless and alone. It's pouring rain, though the hurricane in my head calmed down. The dragon's fire left me frozen.

Ao, this name of yours is merely four years old. You bestowed it upon yourself once I was born since you were no longer the seiryuu, right? I'm seiryuu now. It's my turn to carry this curse. Don't worry about me. I'm not worried- a lifetime doesn't last that long really. However, I promise I'll never forget your name, Ao. I already can't remember how you looked like exactly but I promise your name and the warmth of your hand are memories I'll never forget. It should be easy since we're both blue.

Ao, you were so much more to me than another cursed blue dragon. When I die, wait for me at the gates of heaven, hell or wherever it is the cursed are sent to. I'll dig my own grave beneath this sobbing sky or else nobody will bother with my remains, then I'll come. Stretch out your hand, dead man, and we'll walk together again, okay?

* * *

 **Shin-ah is an amazing character. He represents many of my favorite 'obsessions' so I absolutely needed to write something about him. This was put together on a hurry and it might never be more than a small one-shot without any real plot, still, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
